Give Us This Day: Mary, Full of Grace Outtakes
by Elise Montgomery
Summary: All the bits and pieces that didn't fit into the story but I thought people would like to read. You don't have to read this to understand MFoG.
1. Outtake 1

At the beginning of each outtake chapter I will post what chapter it corresponds to as well as the date, as usual.

Smeyer owns Twilight, I own the rest.

* * *

**Scene from Chapter 6: After You've Gone**

**October 20th 1918**

Mary had finally grasped the last cookie in the cookie jar when heard the soft sobs coming from the foyer. She looked between the cookie and the door, wedged the entire cookie in her mouth, and exited the kitchen. Marianne was in the doorway with Sis and Carolynne; all three of them were dabbing their eyes with their handkerchiefs.

"Momma?" Crumbs fell out of Mary's mouth and she quickly swallowed, licked her lips, and tried again. "Momma, what's wrong?"

All three women whipped their heads toward her. Marianne rapidly blinked the tears away and forced a wide smile that was so fake, it looked painful. "Darling, why don't you go outside?"

"But what's wrong?"

"Mary Alice, this isn't any of your business. Go to the backyard and play." Her mother had stressed her name and narrowed her eyes, a sure she was losing her patience.

"Yes, momma." Mary pouted but turned around and made her way out to the backyard. _There's something bad happening,_ Mary thought. _They're trying to hide it from me but I know…_

She sat daintily on the edge of the patio, legs tucked under her skirt, and began braiding her hair. She had just tossed the thick braid over her shoulder when something caught her eye. It was a slithering piece of rope next to her right knee.

"Oh!"

The visual was gone in an instant but Mary found it hard to catch her breath. She pressed at the cold that crept up into her throat and brought her knees to her chest. No one had to tell her; she knew, just as she had those months ago at the train station.

"Oh, Eugene." Mary finally choked out. "I'm sorry."


	2. Outtake 2

At the beginning of each outtake chapter I will post what chapter it corresponds to as well as the date, as usual.

Smeyer owns Twilight, I own the rest.

* * *

**Scene from Chapter 7: Ain't We Got Fun?**

**August 21st, 1922**

It was easy to tell when school was going to begin. The children lazed around the streets and on the stoops, stretching out their free days for as long as they could. It was their last week of freedom and Mary, Sally, Beth, and Christine were sitting on the Brandon's porch, fanning themselves and drinking sweet tea.

"Its too hot to wear these dresses." Sally huffed and kicked up her long skirt while tugging on her high collar. "Why does mother make me wear this?"

"Because it's lady-like," Christine grinned and wagged her finger. "You just left church, didn't you?"

"Yes, and it was a hundred degrees in there!"

"Hush!" Beth cocked her head to the side and opened her eyes wide. "Do you hear that?" It was the unmistakable clap of hooves.

"The Liddells are getting a package," someone yelled. The children dropped what they were doing and raced over to the two horses trotting their way to the Liddell house. Mary slipped in between the crowd and rubbed the muzzle of the horse. The delivery man carried a medium-size wooden box to the house and exited empty-handed, rubbing his palms together and whistling. The rest of the children went back to their afternoon games when the horses left but Mary and the girls lingered in front of the Liddell home.

"Beth?" Mary twisted around to face her friend. "What were they delivering?"

"I don't know. Father has been calling whatever it is his 'baby' for some time." Beth clenched her fist and pouted. "I hope it's not something for Christopher. He's been a real cod these past few days."

"Christopher's not a cod," Sally murmured and blushed.

Mary made a noncommittal noise. "Well, it's already in the house, whatever it is."

"Go see what it is," Sally pushed Beth towards the house.

"Yeah," Christine prodded. "Go ask your dad what he got delivered."

Beth sighed and asked the girls to wait. Five minutes later, she exited her home with her brows furrowed.

"Well," Sally waved her hands, "What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Your father didn't tell you?" Mary narrowed her eyes towards the Liddell house.

"Oh, he told me alright. I just don't understand what he said."

Sally let out an exasperated breath. "What did he say?"

The girls jumped when an unfamiliar voice came from the house behind them. It grew louder and louder until the girls found themselves backing away. Mary gasped and looked down the street. Everyone had dropped what they were doing; baseball bats hung limply in hands, games of hopscotch were halted mid-way. Even Edith, who had been sitting on her porch, stalled her knitting. William dropped his bat and walked briskly to Mary.

"Is everything alright?"

Mary shook her head. "Do you hear that?"

The voice, whoever it was, continued speaking. It sounded like it was giving the stats of a game.

Sally gulped and tugged on Beth's sleeve. "Beth...Beth, what is that?"

"My father called it a radio."


	3. Outtake 3

SMeyer owns Twilight, I own the rest.

* * *

**Between the Prologue and Interlude: Confessions**

**August 2005**

Alice swung her legs and tilted her head; she was sitting on a low branch of a tree somewhere a few miles north of Forks. She pocketed her phone, having already sent her text to Jasper. "I need you," was all it said.

In a few minutes she could hear him running through the forest. Their bond was so close that even from a large distance she could feel his protectiveness and his panic to find her. "Over here," she whispered.

When he entered the small clearing, he was crouched low, teeth bared, ready for a fight. His eyes jumped from tree to tree before settling on his wife. Alice quickly controlled her feelings and raised her hand, beckoning him near. "I'm sorry," she added.

He straightened and was at her side in an instant. After looking her over and realizing she wasn't harmed, he let out a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. "Jesus, don't do that to me. I thought you were in trouble."

"No trouble," she sang.

He cocked an eyebrow and walked until he was right in front of her. He reached up and rested his chin on her knee. "If there's no trouble, why do I feel fear radiating from you?"

Alice gave a sad smile and patted his cheek softly. "Because I know you're going back to her."

The air was filled with a charged silence. Jasper pulled Alice down from the branches and wrapped his arms tightly around her. The show of affection was unnecessary but he was determined to convince her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I'm staying here with you."

"That didn't change my vision." Alice pulled away and smiled. "You're going to visit Francine again."

"Franny." Jasper squeezed his wife's hand, "And I won't if you don't want me to."

"Franny…" Alice grinned. "She's looking for you."

"Why?"

"There's more to her story."

"Is that why you haven't let me tell you-"

Alice cut Jasper off by placing a hand over his mouth. "Not yet. She hasn't told you everything yet."

Jasper thought about how to ask his next question. Of course that was all it took for her to answer.

"I'm not mad. I've been so preoccupied spending time with Bella and Edward. After what James said…" She trailed off and grew still. "Do you remember when we went to go see the Wizard of OZ? When it was rereleased?"

Of course he remembered. "I couldn't be around people-"

"-So you snuck us into the Old County theatre in the middle of the night and ran the projector yourself."

"Nearly broke the damn thing." Jasper chuckled. "What made you think of it now?"

"When Dorothy first lands in Oz and everything is in color. There was nothing like seeing that for the first time. That's what this feels like. Like I'm seeing color for the first time." Alice took a deep breath and let Jasper's calm wash over here. "This is one time my gift doesn't help me. The outcome seems promising but still I'm terrified."

"Your past doesn't change anything."

"What if it means more to me than it should? What if it changes everything?"

Jasper didn't have any answers for her, not yet. He did have a question, however.

"What did you see?"

"Hmm?"

"You said the outcome was promising. What did you see?"

Alice walked forward a few feet, human pace, before twisting back to hold out her hand. "You'll find out tomorrow when you speak to Franny."

Jasper bit down his protest and placed his hand in hers. He learned a long time ago that it was useless to argue the future with Alice.

"Oh and Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Take a spare set of Esme's china with you."

* * *

**History Lesson:**

The Wizard of Oz was released in 1939 and it failed commercially. It was rereleased in 1949 to try and turn a profit. Jasper and Alice met in 1948 thus they saw the rerelease as together.

The Old County Theatre was built in 1938 in Doylestown, PA about twenty miles north of Philly. If Jasper and Alice wanted to see movie alone, in the middle of the night, with a low "nom-nom-i-eat-humans" risk, I imagine that's where they would go.

So why does Jasper need a spare set of china? The answer is in the next interlude which is written and will be published in a few days.


End file.
